


mother's smile

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [179]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, Nipple Play, Scissoring, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth and Sitri get some time to themselves.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner/Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother/My Unit | Byleth, Sitri Eisner | Byleth's Mother/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [179]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 9





	mother's smile

The three of them are as close as can be; Byleth knows that they are far closer than any family should ever be, but she has never felt that there was anything particularly wrong about it, nothing that felt as though it backed up the taboo associated with it. Perhaps some of that can be attributed to how isolated she has been her entire life, probably sheltered, even, with only her parents to rely on for any real contact.

Even so, she is happy, and decides that that is enough for her. The circumstances behind their isolation are still a mystery even at her age, but the three of them are always on the move, with her father heading a band of mercenaries. Byleth has trained from a young age to lend her blade to that cause, while her mother, a bit more frail than she is, simply waits for the two of them to return to her, always waiting with open arms. Her family is unusual; she has learned that from the families that she has seen in her travels, but Byleth can’t imagine living like anyone else.

This is where she belongs, and she loves her parents, and they love her. Even if she knows that they are still keeping things from her, she chooses to believe that those secrets exist for her own good, for the good of the family. It does not take much to figure out that they are hiding from something, or rather, someone. She does not know any details beyond that, but it is obvious in the way that they never stay in one place for long, and in the way that her mother stays hidden away, rarely going out anywhere, rarely speaking with anyone other than her husband or daughter.

As Byleth began to develop into a woman, she began to develop desires that, for some reason or other, got directed towards her parents. She knows that she is surrounded by her father’s mercenaries, and that she could have chosen to direct her developing desires at any of them, but they do not interest her. The only thing that interests her in that way, and one of the only things that has ever interested in her in _any_ way, is the way that her father’s face softens when he looks at her mother, and the way her mother’s lips curl into a warm smile when she notices him looking.

The only other person that either of them show that kind of warmth towards is her, and at first, she knows that it is different. There has always been something different about the way that they look at each other, because they are in love, they are married and have a child together. Their bond is something entirely different, but for years, Byleth knows that she does not want it to be different.

Not understanding her feelings, she does not know what to do with them for quite some time, but she knows that she loves her parents, more than she should and in ways that she should not. She is clingy for a while, without saying anything about her feelings, behaving almost like a child again, until finally, things are taken too far. She pushes too far, and prepares herself for rejection, for her parents to never be able to look at her again. Instead, they finally start to crack, and finally reveal to her their own struggles, regarding a shared attraction to their daughter.

This is an unusual family, for more reasons than anyone would ever be able to guess just from looking at them. They are unusual beyond their position as mercenaries, traveling around the continent, serving anyone who is able to afford them, and they are unusual beyond the secrecy that they live in, trying to keep their work as subtle as possible, with her mother rarely allowing herself to be seen. Byleth knows that they are unusual because of the way that they love each other, and the way that they show their love to each other.

But she does not mind any of that. There is no one else in the world that she would rather be than herself, and there is no family that she would want more than the one that she was born into. There are also no lovers that she would rather have, no one that she could ever love or want as much as she does her own parents. Jeralt and Sitri are so much more to her than just her father and mother, and rather than thinking of herself as sick or twisted, as the outside world might, she thinks herself lucky, to have two people in her life that can be that important to her, as family and as lovers.

In her eyes, there is nothing better than that, and that is why she would not trade her life for any other life. The three of them stick together, closer than any other family, as close as close can be. The mystery surrounding his birth and where they come from, and even why they are always on the road, and who they are trying to hide from- none of it seems to matter to Byleth. She knows that she should probably be more curious, probably wonder why they are not upfront with her, but she has already decided that, if they do not want her to know, then she is probably better off not knowing.

After all, she has not needed to know so far, and she does not need to know those things to swing her sword, or to be held close by her parents. In her mind, that means that they are not really things that she needs to know, and as long as nothing ever changes, as long as she can continue to live her life as she knows it, then nothing else matters to her, least of all the secrets that her parents keep from her.

It is a simple way to live, in a way, and that is enough to leave her blissfully happy, even if she is not always the best at showing that on the outside. That is something that she and her mother have in common, but always, her mother smiles for her father and for her, and those smiles used to be different, but lately, they have been looking more and more similar. Byleth is even more happy to know that she has earned those special smiles from her mother, having been brought into the love that they share. Her parents never left her any reason to feel like she was not loved, of course, but this is different, and this is what they all want more than anything in the world.

For the most part, the time that she and her parents share is equal, at least in that regard. When it comes to mercenary work, she and her father are usually out together, but they have to pretend to be nothing more than a father and daughter, sharing a job, when they are out, so that hardly counts. But it is rare that her father is not around when she is with her mother, so it is rare that the two of them get time alone together, especially since things finally changed between the two of them.

So when they do have that rare time alone together, it is only natural that they want to enjoy it as much as possible, and make the most of the time before Jeralt returns to the two of them. During that time, Sitri likes to spend her time taking good care of her daughter, showing her just what a woman’s touch can do, and sometimes, the two of them will joke that it is nice to not have any men getting in the way. Sitri rarely makes jokes, with humor being more Jeralt’s department, so watching her face light up as she gives into her own sense of humor is always a thing of beauty on its own.

Needless to say, Byleth is hopelessly infatuated with both of her parents, and everything that they do seems to fascinate her and catch her interest in some way. She cares about very little outside of her family, but she often feels that she cares so much about her family that it more than makes up for her lack of interest in other things.

Today is one of those rare occasions that she gets some time alone with her mother, just the two of them, while they wait for Jeralt to return to them. Naturally, that time is not going to be wasted simply waiting for him to come back, and instead, Sitri is quick to help her daughter out of her clothes, murmuring to her about the fun that they are going to have together, that she is going to take care of her just fine while they wait for her father, that she will hardly know that he is even gone.

Of course, Byleth already knows that. She already knows just what she is getting into, and just what to expect from Sitri, which is to say, she already knows that it will not be long before she is going to pieces, losing herself to her pleasure and crying out desperately, her composure slipping completely. This is a side that only her parents ever get to see, the side of her that is not nearly as reserved and detached as her usual behavior might suggest. It is special, something shared only between the closest of families.

Once Byleth is stripped down, Sitri gives her a gentle kiss, hands already drifting down and all over her body, squeezing and groping and caressing as she does. When she pulls back, a breathy gasp escapes Byleth’s lips, and Sitri gives her a small, gentle smile, before she begins kissing down her body. Byleth tenses and relaxes under her mother’s touch, whimpering softly as she starts to lose herself in it, not bothering to hold anything back as she lets her mother do what she does best. She knows just what to do for her daughter, just what to do to make her feel absolutely amazing and leave her breathless and desperate for more.

As her lips travel further down, her hands settle on her daughter’s breasts, groping gently at her before focusing to tease at her nipples, so sensitive that it is no time at all before Byleth is softly moaning, just barely managing to hold back from already crying out. She knows that there is even more to come, that this is just the beginning, and so, for now, she does what she can to keep her composure, to remain steady as Sitri works more and more to break her down.

Finally, she reaches what she is after, face nestled between Byleth’s thighs, and her soft breaths leave Byleth shuddering in anticipation, whimpering even before Sitri has begun to tease her with her tongue, slowly licking up and down. Her fists are clenched at her sides now, the sheets bunched up in her hands, and she is just barely holding back from losing it completely, even though things have barely just begun. Truly, there is no one who knows how to please her quite like her mother, proving that sometimes, she really does just need a woman’s touch.

But Sitri does more than merely touch her, and as she delves deeper with her tongue, Byleth begins to moan out, unable to hold it back anymore. It is all too good, and she can’t help herself anymore, ready to let her mother take control and overwhelm her with pleasure, ready to follow along anywhere that Sitri might lead her, just as long as this never has to end. She grips her fists even tighter as she lets the pleasure wash over her, and as she grows more and more pathetic before the woman that she loves.

Because, truly, there will never be a woman that she loves more than her mother. As Byleth quickly loses herself to her steadily growing pleasure, that is the only thing that she knows for sure. She loves her mother, and her mother loves her, and the two of them are far closer, all three of them, are far closer than any other family that she has ever met before. She doubts that she has ever met anyone that has experienced the sort of pleasure that she does, that has understood the bliss that can only be brought on by those that know her best.

Or perhaps she is biased, because this is her family, and because she has no other experience, and, therefore, nothing else to compare this to. None of that seems to matter right now, though, with her thoughts swimming so much that she can barley parse them at all. Better to just let herself get swept away with them, and to let herself drift aimlessly through this pleasure, as her mother eagerly eats her out, fingers still absentmindedly playing with her nipples, making her cry out again and again.

Byleth only ever goes to pieces when she is alone with at least one of her parents. Out in public, out in the world, she is as composed as can be, stony-faced and often considered emotionless by those who do not know her yet, and even amongst most of the mercenaries. On the battlefield, she has a reputation, and is known as the Ashen Demon, or so she has been told. People often say that she and her father are nothing alike, but those who know their mother say that she is the spitting image of Sitri.

But Byleth will never be as composed as Sitri is, and it may be her bias saying this, but she does not think she is quite as beautiful as her either, not that she has ever admitted that out loud. Her mother would insist that she is far more beautiful, and it would put her father in a bad spot, not quite sure what he should say, or if he should take the easy way out of saying that they are both equally beautiful. Instead, she keeps that thought to herself, and she doubts that anyone could ever convince her otherwise, but it is not a bad thing. She does not mind that she can’t compare to her mother, because no one could ever compare to Sitri.

Just when she is on the edge, trembling and pathetic, Sitri pulls back, not quite letting her finish just yet, teasing it out a little bit longer. She looks up at her, with that same hint of a smile on her face, as she says, “You’re such a sweet girl, Byleth. The way you moan for me…do you want more?”

“I-I do,” Byleth replies, surprised that she is even able to speak at all, short of moaning out for her mother, like she was mere moments before. She is just composed enough to answer the question, but she is weak, so weak now that she knows it will not take much to get her right back to that point. Sitri knows that as well, and is ready to give that to her, ready to render her daughter completely speechless and pathetic, to go right along with her, though, of course, she will likely be able to keep her composure much better, just barely slipping, and only at the end.

This time, Sitri climbs on top of her, so that they can get into a position where they can grind together, legs in a tangle. Even the slightest contact from her mother is nearly too much for her right now, and Byleth whimpers when she grinds against her a little bit, only teasing her right now, not quite ready to actually get things started. But then she presses her lips to Byleth’s again, and Byleth melts into the kiss, moaning into it and clinging to her mother, wanting more, wanting her to give her absolutely everything.

It is not long before she has to break the kiss, so that she can lay back a bit. Though they can have their fun with Sitri right on top of her beloved girl, leaning back makes it even better, allowing them a chance to get more contact out of it, and to generate more friction. Though Byleth would give anything to keep clinging to her and kissing her, to be as close to her as possible, she loves this too, loves it so much that she is not able to help herself from crying out a bit in her anticipation.

She is shaking by now, so pathetic that she wonders if she even remotely resembles the Ashen Demon that some people believe her to be, or if they would take one look at her like this and declare her an entirely different person. Sometimes she feels like she is entirely different person, but if that is the case, then she knows which side of her is more genuine, and she knows which side of her is truly her. Just because nobody else knows it does not make it any less her; she is just only ever truly herself when she is alone with her parents.

Alone with her lovers.

Grinding against her, Sitri gasps softly at the contact, but any noise that she makes it quickly drowned out by Byleth’s pathetic whimpering. She is not able to contain herself at all anymore, and does not have it in her to even attempt to hold back, her mind too far gone for anything of the sort. Self-control is out of the question, and the only thing that she is capable of is working back against her mother to create more friction, to make herself feel even better as the sensations wash over her. She is right there on the edge again, so needy and so close.

In fact, she is not able to hold back for much longer after that. Though she tries to put on a strong front, and though she tries to hold back a bit, just to see how long she can make this last, her resolve is quick to crumble, especially after everything that Sitri has done to get her to this point. There is nothing that she can do to delay the inevitable any further, and her body is too desperate to give into pleasure now, so she is unable to do anything but throw her head back, crying out to her mother as she comes.

But that is not the end of things, and Sitri does not slow down for even a moment, not even as her daughter struggles to catch her breath, struggles to regain her composure after losing herself to pleasure like that. She knows what she is after, and she is quick to leave Byleth immediately overwhelmed again, trembling and whimpering as she is brought right back, one orgasm not nearly enough to satisfy her when she is being teased like this. Her mother looks to her and gives her a slight smile.

“You’re so very cute like this,” she tells her. “My sweet girl, you always want more, don’t you?” Byleth is not able to answer, but Sitri already knows what her answer would be, already knows that she wants more, that she would cry yes over and over again if she could just catch her breath, if she were only capable of being even somewhat coherent right now. But because she is not, she can only whimper, and she is lucky that Sitri already knows exactly what that means.

So she picks up the pace, grinding against her so that Byleth loses her breath once again, gasping out uselessly, while Sitri pushes herself closer to her own bliss. She has done a good job of keeping her composure, but there is only so much that she can do when she is stimulating herself just as much as Byleth, and now, her composure is starting to fail her, her mask starting to crack, as she lets out soft, gasping moans with each movement of her hips.

Byleth is so breathless now that she gasps instead of moaning, and so she is no longer able to drown out her mother’s soft noises, meaning that Sitri is no longer able to hide just how much she is enjoying herself, and unable to keep up that detached, reserved image that Byleth inherited from her. She is not nearly as unrestrained as Byleth has been, but still she is losing herself in it, and that shows in the way that she whimpers, making much more noise than she usually does.

Though Byleth feels so overwhelmed that she can barely think at all, she decides then to not let Sitri do all the work, loving the noises that her mother is making, and wanting her to make them just because of her, because of what she is doing for her. She had fallen still at some point, making Sitri do all the work because she had been that overwhelmed, but now, she begins to grind back against her, creating more friction, taking control of things even though her head is spinning so much that she can hardly figure out what to do at all. All she has to do is keep moving, and to keep making her mother whimper for her, and everything will be perfect.

By the end, Sitri is moaning for her as well, softly, and not nearly as pathetically as Byleth always is, but at least it is something, and it is quite a lot coming from someone like her. Byleth knows that she should feel very proud of herself, and she probably will later, when she is actually able to think, but right now, she is pushing herself toward another climax while trying to bring her mother to one, and thinking is hardly an option. All of her focus is torn between making this as pleasurable as possible so that Sitri comes, and trying to hold herself back, so that she is not done in first, once again.

It does not take her much longer, at least, and once she has Sitri there, she is immediately lost in the rush of her own climax. She is just barely aware of the low, delicious moans of her mother, mostly drowned out by the sharp cries that Byleth is not able to hold back, but she does what she can to listen, so pleased with herself for bringing her to this point. The only person who is capable of making her mother moan like this is her father, and Byleth knows that it is no easy task.

It is great to be able to bond with her like this, and for a while, they both lay back, panting as they try to catch their breath. But once they are both ready for more, they do not waste anymore time in resting, soon embracing and kissing, bodies pressed tightly together as they hold each other. There is no way of knowing how long they have been at it, but it must have been a bit, because, just before they get ready to figure out what to do, the door swings open, and Jeralt enters, calling out that he is back.

He stops short when he sees the two of them like this. It is not an uncommon sight, but still enough to stun and excite him quite a bit, especially when his wife turns to him and gives him the slightest of smiles as she says, “Ah, just in time.” His daughter nods as she says it, agreeing with this, and the two of them are quick to pull apart so that they can open their arms for him, inviting him to join in on the fun.

Their time together, just the two of them, is very special, but things can only get better when the whole family is together.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
